Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!!
is the first ending song of ''Suite Pretty Cure♪''. It was replaced by ♯Hope Rainbow♯ for the second half of the season starting from the 24th episode, aired July 31st, 2011. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Tanoshiku kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! (Fu~! Are you ready? I~ēi! Iku yo-! Wan! Tsū! Surī!) Suīto Purikyua♪ Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Suīto Purikyua♪ DoReMiFa sora e ukanda kumo ni (Raido!) Kibō no tōn yorisotteru yo (Dansu!) Nijiiro gosenshi no ue Hoppu! Suteppu! Janpu! (Happī!) Otama jakushi wa genki hatsuratsu! (Hai!) Asobu merodi Jitto nanka shiterarenai! Odoru rizumu Mirai e todokeyou Charenji! Go ahead! Akarui neiro ga Narabeba kokoro gokigen Ashita mo kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Min'na de utaou Suīto Purikyua♪ (Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪) |-|Kanji= 楽しく奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! (Fu〜! Are you ready? イェーイ! 行くよー!ワン!ツー!スリー!) スイートプリキュア♪ Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu スイートプリキュア♪ ドレミファ空へ浮かんだ雲に(ライド!) 希望のトーン　寄り添ってるよ(ダンス!) にじ色五線紙の上 ホップ!ステップ!ジャンプ!(ハッピー!) おたまじゃくしは　元気はつらつ!(ハイ!) 遊ぶメロディ じっとなんかしてられない! 踊るリズム 未来へ届けよう チャレンジ! Go ahead! 明るい音色が 並べば　心ゴキゲン 明日も奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! みんなでうたおう スイートプリキュア♪ (スイートスイートプリキュア♪) |-| English= Let’s all enjoy singing this song Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! (Woo~! Are you ready? Yay! Let's go! One! Two! Three!) Suite Pretty Cure♪ Woo hoo hoo, woo hoo hoo Suite Pretty Cure♪ DoReMiFaSo high up in the sky are the clouds (Ride!) Where the tones of hope bundle closely together now (Dance!) On the rainbow colored music score we Hop! Step! Jump! (Happy!) The notes of the music are brimming with energy (High!) A playful melody I just can’t keep still at all right now A dancing rhythm Will send it off to the future Challenge! And go ahead! If we can make a bright timbre Our hearts will line up and be full of spirit Let’s sing along to tomorrow’s Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! Everyone, let’s sing it out Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪) Full Version |-|Romaji= Tanoshiku kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! (Fu~! Are you ready? I~ēi! Iku yo-! Wan! Tsū! Surī!) Suīto Purikyua♪ Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Suīto Purikyua♪ DoReMiFa sora e ukanda kumo ni (Raido!) Kibō no tōn yorisotteru yo (Dansu!) Nijiiro gosenshi no ue Hoppu! Suteppu! Janpu! (Happī!) Otama jakushi wa genki hatsuratsu! (Hai!) Asobu merodi Jitto nanka shiterarenai! Odoru rizumu Mirai e todokeyou Charenji! Go ahead! Akarui neiro ga Narabeba kokoro gokigen Ashita mo kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Min'na de utaou Suīto Purikyua♪ (Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪) SoRaShi dore mo kore mo ī hāmonī! (Pīsu!) Ohisama shiatā honjitsu kaiten (Naisu!) Furiru wo takusan tsuketa onpu ga (Rakkī!) Gasshō shitara yarukimanman! (Appu!) Yureru bīto Ochikonja irarenai Noreru tenpo Uchū ni hanatō Ribenji! Get a chance! Ureshī kōdo wo Hiitara namida mo kawaku Nakayoku hibikasou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Egao de utaou Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Tanoshiku kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Akarui neiro ga Narabeba kokoro gokigen Ashita mo kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Min'na de utaou Egao de utaou Suīto Purikyua♪ (Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪) |-|Kanji= 楽しく奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! (Fu〜! Are you ready? イェーイ! 行くよー!ワン!ツー!スリー!) スイートプリキュア♪ Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu スイートプリキュア♪ ドレミファ空へ浮かんだ雲に(ライド!) 希望のトーン　寄り添ってるよ(ダンス!) にじ色五線紙の上 ホップ!ステップ!ジャンプ!(ハッピー!) おたまじゃくしは　元気はつらつ!(ハイ!) 遊ぶメロディ じっとなんかしてられない! 踊るリズム 未来へ届けよう チャレンジ! Go ahead! 明るい音色が 並べば　心ゴキゲン 明日も奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! みんなでうたおう スイートプリキュア♪ (スイートスイートプリキュア♪) ソラシどれもこれもいい　ハーモニー!(ピース!) おひさまシアター　本日開店(ナイス!) フリルを沢山つけた　音符が(ラッキー!) 合唱したら　やる気まんまん!(アップ!) 揺れるビート 落ち込んじゃいられない ノレるテンポ 宇宙に放とう リベンジ! Get a chance! うれしいコードを 弾いたら　涙も乾く 仲良く響かそう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! 笑顔でうたおう スイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ 楽しく奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! 明るい音色が 並べば　心ゴキゲン 明日も奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! みんなでうたおう 笑顔でうたおう スイートプリキュア♪ (スイートスイートプリキュア♪) |-| English= Let’s all enjoy singing this song Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! (Woo~! Are you ready? Yay! Let's go! One! Two! Three!) Suite Pretty Cure♪ Woo hoo hoo, woo hoo hoo Suite Pretty Cure♪ DoReMiFaSo high up in the sky are the clouds (Ride!) For the tones of hope are nestled together (Dance!) On the rainbow music score we all Hop! Step! Jump! (Happy!) The musical notes are energetic and lively (High!) A playful melody I just can’t keep still at all right now A dancing rhythm Will send it off to the future Challenge! And go ahead! If we can line up The bright timbres of our hearts will feel great Let’s play on tomorrow's Wonderful↑ Powerful↑Music!! Everyone will sing Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪) SoLaTi anything and everything is fine with harmony! (Peace!) Mr Sun’s theatre opens today (Nice!) Notes dressed in lots of frills (Lucky!) If we sing them in the chorus we’ll be fully charged to go! (Up!) A swaying beat Just can't calm down A sweeping tempo Will release it to the universe Revenge! Get a chance! If we can play The happy chords our tears will dry up too Let's resonate as friends Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! With a smile we'll sing Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ Let's enjoy playing Wonderful↑Powerful↑Music!! If we can line up The bright timbres of our hearts will feel great Let’s play on tomorrow's Wonderful↑ Powerful↑Music!! Everyone will sing With a smile we'll sing Suite Pretty Cure♪ (Suite Suite Pretty Cure♪) Characters *Cure Melody *Cure Rhythm Audio Trivia * The kanji "空 - sora" (sky) in the first verse, is placed such that it can be used in a double wordplay. It can be attached to the string of notes in front to sound like "Do Re Mi Fa So La", and it can at the same time link to the phrase behind as part of the lyric line "Clouds floating to the sky". *The term "どれ – dore" (anything) in the second verse is placed such that it can link to the notes in front to sound like "So La Ti Do Re", as well as form part of the lyric phrase "Anything and everything is fine". *The same stage is used for ♯Hope Rainbow♯. Gallery Video Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs